Seremos uma família feliz
by onlyforlove
Summary: Fic dedicada à HikariHilaryChan, pelos seus 14 aninhos! KaiMariah: um poema que retrata a história deles...


**Sora- Olááááááááá! P'ra quem não está a perceber quem é esta maluca que está a falar com vocês, eu esclareço-vos: sou a Sora Takenouchi Ishida, a autora!**

**Kai- As pessoas já perceberam! Não é preciso tanto espalhafato! **

**Sora- Cala-te Hiwatari!**

**Mariah- OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!**

**Kai- ) Olá Mariah!**

**Sora-(murmurando) Espertinho! Com ela já é tudo uma alegria! **

**Sora- Bem, não liguem ao nome... não encontrei melhor! A verdade é que a fic e o nome não têm muito a ver, mas é que a fic era suposto ser sobre os sentimentos do Kai e da Mariah após o nascimento da 1ª filha! (corada) Mas no fim acabou por ser mais sobre a história deles! Mas também fala do nascimento da menina! Isto é um poema que contém estrofes de todo o tipo(irregulares, quadras, quintilhas,... ) e versos livres e soltos...**

**Tyson-(agarrado à cabeça) Ai... já chega de matéria! Até já me dói a cabeça!**

**Hilary- Inculto! **

**Tyson- Feia!**

**Hilary- Parvo!**

**Tyson- Bruxa!**

**Hilary- Anormal!**

**Tyson- Estúpida!**

**Max- ''' Ei, ei... vamos a acalmar sim?**

**Sora- ''' Concordo!**

**Sora- Beyblade não me pertence, blá, blá...**

**Sora- Esta fic é dedicada à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, pelos seus 14 aninhos! É verdade! Hoje, 13 de Julho de 2005, ela comemora o seu 14º aniversário! Parabéns! **

**Todos- Parabéns Hikari-Hilary-Chan!**

**Sora- Na verdade eu comecei a escrever outra fic dedicada a ela, pelo seu aniversário, mas não a terminei a tempo! Sorry!**

Seremos uma família feliz...

(P.O.V. Kai)

Quando te conheci

Senti-me logo atraído por ti!

Eras diferente...

Por isso, não saias da minha mente!

Mas claro...

Ninguém sabia!

Nunca mostrava sentimentos a ninguém!

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Quando te conheci,

Pensei logo que eras arrogante!

Também não era de admirar...

Era isso que todos pensavam!

Não quiseste lutar comigo...

Isso foi uma ofensa p'ra mim,

Mas disfarcei...

...e tentei intimidar-te!

(P.O.V. Kai)

Recusei combater contigo...

Tentaste intimidar-me...

E conseguiste!

Tentei mostrar o contrário,

Mas todos perceberam!

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Eu pensava que,

Tal como eu não gostava de ti,

Tu também não gostavas de mim!

(P.O.V. Kai)

Na Ásia não tivemos muito contacto!

"Conquistaste" os outros Bladebrakers,

Tal como eles te "conquistaram" a ti...

Embora fosses a inimiga

Eles consideraram-te uma amiga!

Nos teus olhos viam a dor do Ray te ter "abandonado"...

Tinham uma relação contigo,

Que não estabeleciam com mais nenhum White Tiger,

A não ser o Ray...

Mas eu não estava lá!

Nas finais do campeonato Asiático,

Eu não queria que o Ray combatesse contigo!

Tinha ciúmes,

Mas dei a desculpa de que se iria distrair

E não resistiria aos teus olhos de gata...

Pensei que os outros iriam concordar,

E até dissessem que o melhor,

Era ele não combater com nenhum White Tiger

E ficasse no banco!

Com sorte eu combateria contigo!

Mas não...

Acabou por combater contigo...

Quando ele soube que tu serias a sua oponente,

Ficou destroçado...

E as minhas dúvidas de ele vencer tornaram-se

Cada vez mais reais!

Ele acabou por vencer,

E tu ficaste chocada!

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Depois disso,

Encontrámo-nos na Rússia...

Tentei enfrentar-te...

Queria vingar os All Starz e o Gary,

Porque lhes tinhas roubado os Bit Bichos...

(P.O.V. Kai)

Não o demonstrei,

Mas a tua coragem impressionou-me...

... e seduziu-me!

Após a vitória do campeonato Mundial,

Apareceste no estádio...

Abraçada ao Ray!

Eu sorri...

Tanto da alegria da vitória,

Como de estares feliz junto ao Ray!

Não eram namorados,

Mas eu sabia que havia algo mais que amizade...

E tinha razão...

Havia amor de irmãos...

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Depois desse Campeonato

Estivemos muito tempo sem nos vermos

(P.O.V. Kai)

Foi no 3º Campeonato Mundial...

Eu tinha 16 anos,

E tu eras uma bela e inocente jovem de 15...

Foi aí que nos reencontrámos...

Estavas mais bela do que nunca...

Parecia impossível, mas era verdade...

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Nessa altura tinha vários rapazes atrás de mim...

Mystel, Rick, Michael... Ray...

(P.O.V. Kai)

Sofri muito...

Sim! O frio Kai Hiwatari sofreu...

Por amor...

Sem saber, a minha atracção por ti

Passou a amor!

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Não sei como foi...

Apaixonei-me por ti...

(P.O.V. Kai)

O campeonato tinha terminado...

Eu e o Ray sabíamos os sentimentos dos dois

Por ti...

Marcámos um encontro contigo...

Tínhamos que te revelar os nossos sentimentos

(P.O.V. Mariah)

Fiquei surpreendida

Tu e o Ray revelaram-me os vossos sentimentos...

Eu sabia quem amava,

Mas não queria fazer sofrer o outro...

Mas tive de o fazer...

(P.O.V. Kai)

Correspondeste-me,

Destroçando o coração do Ray...

E hoje estamos aqui,

No hospital,

Admirando a nossa filha recém-nascida...

"É tão linda! Tem os teus olhos!"

Dizes tu!

"Mas é tão bonita quanto tu! E o cabelo é sem dúvida o teu!"

Sorri-mos

E admiramos

A nossa Karina Isabella Wong Hiwatari...

Estou sem palavras...

A única coisa que posso dizer é:

Seremos uma família feliz!

**Sora- Então? Que acharam? Este par não é tão estranho como o Max/Mariah pois não? D Reviews please! Nos reviews podiam dar sugestões de nomes não acham? **

**Tyson- Sim! Esse título não tem mesmo nada a ver com o poema(se assim se pode chamar a isto)!**

**Hilary- Não sejas chato Tyson!**

**Sora- Bem, aqui me despeço! **


End file.
